1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for clearing drains and, more particularly, to an apparatus for delivering fluid under pressure to a stopped drain.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to clear a blocked drain, it is known to employ a hose attachment comprising an expandable bladder and a nozzle. The attachment is commonly placed into a blocked drain and water is delivered through the hose to the attachment and is directed through the nozzle at the clog. A problem encountered with this known device resides in that the expandable bladder, which remains in an unexpanded condition when water is first delivered to the bladder, is supposed to expand after the pressure in the bladder reaches a certain level so as to block off the area around the bladder to cause a pressure buildup in the drain and to prevent water from escaping from the drain and spraying the surrounding area. However, frequently, the bladder fails to expand and such spraying occurs, thus causing users of the device to be sometimes sprayed while attempting to use the device.
One solution to this problem of the bladder not expanding properly has been employed and includes the use of rags or the like stuffed around the device once it is positioned in the drain so that water getting around the unexpanded bladder does not reach the user. However, even when rags are stuffed around the device leakage may still occur and it would be desirable to provide a device which would work properly without any corrective measures being necessary to prevent the user from being sprayed during operation thereof.